Kaijudo rise of the duel masters: fusion
by bladewolfzic
Summary: i dont own Kaijudo i only own the plot and my character
1. bios

Bios

Name: Rockex

Rockex is a Fusion duelist he is about 10 years old he has dark skin he wears black sweat pants with two green lines on each side and a gold shirt and a pair of black gloves and a green bandana on his head he likes listening to music and he doesn't talk to much because what happen in his past but he cares for his brother and sister and he good at playing electric guitar even when he is not in his fusion form he can defend himself he is good at hand to hand and with a sword.

Height: 5/6 feet

Partner: Blade Seer and hornblade dragon

Name: Ace

Ace is 12 years old he is a Fusion duelist like his brother Rockex and his sister Anna he has dark skin Ace like to hang out with his brother and sister and he likes dancing he's good at break dancing and is one good Mechanic Ace wears black sweat pants with two red lines on each side and wears a black muscle shirt and a crimson long jacket.

Height: 5/8 feet

Partner: Bolshack Dragon

Name: Anna

Anna is 11 years old she is a fusion duelist like her brothers she has dark skin when Anna is not fighting she is either hanging out with her brothers or making some new music she is a good DJ her favorite music is techno and rock Anna wears black sweat pants with two purple lines on each side and wears a blue shirts and purple and blue jacket.

Height: 5/7 feet

Partner: Death liger


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Un…where am I?" Rockex asked as he woke up to fine himself in a giant forest as Rockex got up he started to wander through the forest he wasn't aware of the pair of eyes watching him

"Hello can anyone here me?" Rockex called the bushes rustle "Hello?" Rockex asked suddenly a creature sprang out of the bush the creature had a spider shape it had four spider like legs and two more legs coming from its back its head had a reptile look but it had no scales its skin was grey and purple.

"What the." Before Rockex could say anymore the spider creature took a swipe at Rockex with its claws Rockex dodged and ran the chased after him Rockex tried to lose it in the tree's as he ran he turn his head to see if the spider creature was still following him but it was gone.

Rockex stop and turn around "Where did it go?" Rockex asked before he can do anything else there inhuman screech and before Rockex could move he wrapped up in some kind of thick web Rockex fell to the ground he tried to break free but the web was to strong.

The spider creature jumped off the tree and land right in front of Rockex.

Rockex closed his eyes and braced himself for death but when it didn't come Rockex open his to see a 15 feet tall white tiger cover in gold armor wielding two swords the armor cover half his lower legs and his midsection with two sheathes on each side and the armored cover half of his upper body and two pieces of armor on his lower arms and shoulders and he wore a helmet with three long thin spikes out on the top of it the helmet had no face guard.

Please review and any ideas for future chapters are welcome


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Blade seer!" Rockex shouted as he shot up in his bed in the orphanage looking around **"Huh it was just a dream." **Rockex thought. "Hey Rockex you okay bro?" Ace asked "Yay I'm fine." Rockex told Ace "Hey Rockex who is Blade seer?" Anna asked. "Some kind of creature out my dream." Rockex said. "Come on guys back to sleep." Ace said as he laid back down on his pillow with that Rockex and Anna went back to sleep.

[New Day]

Rockex woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he groggily open his eyes and look at the time it was 8:23 am getting out of his bed with his pillow he went over to Ace's bunk and whack him hard.

"Okay okay I'm up." Ace said.

Rockex smiled and put his pillow back on his bed and made it Rockex then went into their bathroom and got changed Rockex put on his black sweat pants with two green lines on each side and a gold shirt he grabbed his emerald green bandana and put on his head after that he headed down stares for breakfast. Its Saturday so we have eggs and bacon.

Rockex grabbed his food and sat down at their table a couple minutes later Ace and Anna arrive with their food and sat down with Rockex.

"Hey look it's the monster trio." A girl snapped at the three. Her name is Cathy she picks on a lot of people.

"Back off Cathy who wants to talk to a rude person like you!" Anna snapped back.

Rockex, Ace and Anna got up from the table then left the cafeteria.

As three walked they weren't watching where they were going and bumped into two people.

"Are you three ok?" A woman asked. Rockex looked up to see a woman in her late 30's and boy somewhere around fourteen years old standing right next to her.

"I'm Janet Pierce and this is my son Ray." Janet said.

"What are your names?" Ray asked.

"My name is Rockex and these two are my brother and sister Ace and Anna." Rockex said as he introduces the three of them.

"How would you three like to be adopted?" Janet asked.

The three of them stood there in shock Anna then went up to Janet and hugged her.

"I take that as a yes." Janet said. Anna was very much overjoyed as she ran down the hall to meeting room with Rockex and Ace behind her with Janet and Ray right behind them in toe when they got there Janet learned more about the three luckily she didn't asked about their family death because they couldn't remember what happed to them she signed all the documents she said the two of them would be back for them in a week.

The three of them couldn't wait.

Review please


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's is Saturday again. Today is the day for the three siblings to live with their new family.

Right now the three siblings are hanging out in there room they already have their bags packed so they were just waiting Rockex has his green headphones on listing to his music and Anna has her navy blue headphones on listing to her music and Ace is on his reading his book.

The three stopped what they were doing when they heard a knock on the door Ace put his book up and went to open the door.

"Hello Rockex, Ace and Anna are the three of you ready?" Janet asked the three siblings nodded.

Rockex and Anna put their headphones back in there bags the three siblings put their bags on their backs and walked out there room with Janet right behind them.

"Hey look it's the monster trio, Rockex, Ace and Anna." A female voice said.

Janet turns around and the four look at Cathy. Her friends laughed. Anna had it she charged over to Cathy and slapped her then kicked her in the shin.

"Oh my mother….!" Cathy mumbled. Anna put her hand over her mouth before she could finish after a few seconds Anna felt two hands on her shoulder Anna turn her head to see Ace and Rockex.

Anna removed her hand from Cathy's mouth the three girls got up ran away.

"Anna you should not have done that." Rockex said. "Sorry." Anna said.

"You need to learn to control your temper sis." Ace said.

The four of them walked outside to find a blue car parked outside Janet got in the driver seat along with Ace, Rockex and Anna got in the back of the car.

"Where's Ray?" Anna asked. "He's back at home with his grandfather Oij San." Janet said.

A few minutes later

The car stopped at an apartment complex "This is where we live I know it's not much." Janet said.

But to the three siblings it was home their home they could care less if it was big or small it didn't matter to them they finally had a home and a family to care and love for them and all three of them swore they would protect their new family.

"It's perfect mom." Ace said. Janet just smiled with that the four of them made their way up the stairs and into the apartment when they got in they were greeted with sight of Ray drawing in his sketchbook and his grandfather was making a paper crane.

Ray stopped drawing in his sketchbook and turns around to see his mom and his new siblings coming in the door.

"Hey guys welcome home." Ray said. "It's good to be home bro." Anna said.

"Rockex, Ace." Janet said to get their attention "Yes mom." The two brothers said at the same time "Ray will show you to your room Anna follow me please." Janet said.

"Yes maim." The four replied.

Ray showed Rockex and Ace to his room when they got in there they saw it had a bed and a bunk bed.

"Well guys this is our room what do you think." Ray asked.

"Little small but its good." Ace said.

"I like it." Rockex said.

Ray then got out his cell phone and began dialing Gab's number

"Hey guys want to hit the arcade?" Ray asked his new siblings

"Sure what about you Rockex?" Ace asked his brother. Rockex nodded his head.

"Cool I'll go get Anna tell mom." Ray said as he left out of there room.

Meanwhile Janet showed Anna to her room turns out Janet and Anna are sharing a room and that was okay for Anna.

While Janet helps Anna unpacked Ray came into the room "Hey Anna want to come with me Rockex and Ace to the arcade?" Ray asked.

"Sure." Anna said.

"Hold on you two how are you going to get there you only have one bike Ray." Janet said.

"Relax mom we have that under control." Ace said as he and Rockex came into the room holding skateboards Rockex then went over to his sister to give her, her skateboard.

Rockex's board is green and black

Ace's board is red and silver

Anna's board is blue and purple

"Alright be careful you four and be home before nightfall." Janet said


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the four siblings made their way to the arcade Ace decide to do a few tricks on his skateboard which consist of flips and Ollie's.

Rockex then decide to put his two cents in there was a stone stairwell and a metal guard rail Rockex then went head of his siblings he pick up some speed and jumped on the rail and grind down it before Rockex reached the end of the rail he tilted his board up a little then jumped with some altitude Rockex did a complete 180 spin and landed perfectly.

"Nice landing Rockex." Ray said as he and the rest of his siblings praised him on his performance.

A few minutes later the four siblings made it to the arcade they left their stuff bikes and skateboards outside and went in when they got in they saw a boy about the same height as Rockex he had dark skin he wore a blue long sleeve shirt with black shorts and he wore a tan hat and shoes.

"Hey Gabe." Ray said. "Hey Ray how are you and who are your friends?" Gabe asked. "Gabe I like you to meet my new brothers and sister Rockex, Ace and Anna." Ray said as he introduced Gabe to his new siblings.

"Nice to meet you three." Gabe said. "Same to you dude." Anna said.

A few minutes later the five of them made their way out of the arcade and went their separate ways the four siblings return home

"Welcome back you four how was the arcade?" Janet asked. "It was good we had fun." Anna said as all of them sat down at the table for dinner.

A few minutes later everybody was getting ready for bed "I had fun today thanks for taking and showings us the arcade Ray." Rockex said.

"Yay thanks bro." Ace said. "No problem besides what's a brother for." Ray said as the three of them climbed into their beds.

"Night bros." Ray said.

"Night bro." Ace said.

"Night." Rockex said.

[Scene change]

"Where am I?" Rockex asked as he looked around it was black everywhere he turn "Rockex is that you!" Rockex turns around to see Ace running to him coming right behind Ace was Anna

"Ace, Anna what are you two doing here?" Rockex asked

"We could ask you the same thing little brother." Anna said before she could say anything else there was a bright light and three orbs of light appeared right behind Anna each their own color the one to the right was red the one in the middle was green and gold and the left one was purple.

"What are those things?" Ace asked.

Rockex then step forward to the green and gold one but before he could touch it Ace put his hand on his shoulder

"Rockex what are you doing we don't know what those things are." Ace said.

"Trust me Ace I know what I'm doing and besides you're not going to hurt me are you Blade seer." No sooner than Rockex said that the green and gold orb changed to said creature.

"So this is Blade seer." Anna said as she looks at the creature "so that means your Rockex's partner." Anna said Blade seer nodded his head Anna then turn her attention on the purple orb.

"So you must me my partner but I don't know your name." Anna said then a image flashed in her head showing a lion with horns and a blue mane and wings "Your Death liger." Anna said and just as she said his name the orb transformed to a large white bone lion with two horns on its head and a blue mane and wings.

"Ace approached the red orb and placed his hand on it "Bolshack Dragon." Ace said the orb transformed into a large red dragon with horns and wings it wore silver battle armor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It Thursday 9:56pm

A couple was walking down a path enjoying them self's when they passed the bench a green rift began to open. The wind picked up the couple braced them self's for the wind.

Through the portal came out a rhino like creature but the top part of the rhino was dark brown and on its sides it had spikes the bottom half of the rhino was tan and it had blue eyes and it's most defiant feature was it big sharp horn.

The couple turns around to see the rhino charging at them the couple began to run to their car when they got their they tried to open the car door but they couldn't the couple manage to get out of the way before the rhino smashed into their car sending it flying into a nearby tree.

The rhino then turns its attention towards the couple but before it could do anything. "Hey Rumbling Terrasaur!" The Terrasaur turns around to the person who called its name.

The figure wore red sweat pants and a red jacket with green on the on shoulders and on his left hand was a gauntlet the gauntlet was red with a little bit of orange you couldn't see the figure's face because his hood was up.

The Terrasaur charged at the figure right before the Terrasaur made contact the figure raised his gauntlet hand and the Terrasaur ram right into a blue barrier causing the Terrasaur to fly back a couple of feet but it somehow manage to land on its feet suddenly a ten foot tall red lizard standing on two legs appeared behind the figure wearing silver and black armored covering it's hold body and both arms were 3inch blades.

The lizard hissed at the Terrasaur this caused the Terrasaur to back up a little "Herd him back home Gilaflame!" the figured ordered Gilaflame with that Gilaflame took off like a shot from behind the figure towards the Terrasaur

As Gilaflame ran towards the Terrasaur he put his blades on the ground creating a blazing trail behind him as soon as Gilaflame reach the Terrasaur he unleashed lighting fast punches which began to make the Terrasaur back up to the portal he came out of.

As soon the Gilaflame got the Terrasaur back in the portal he took a knee as the figure walked past him to the portal the figure began to close the portal by some movements.

When he was done the figure pull out his cell phone and began calling "Its Chavez another creature got through but I return it and sealed the breached but these incidents are growing more frequent…okay see you back at the temple." Chavez hung up his cell and turns back to Gilaflame he then pulled a piece of meat from his jacket "Well done." Chavez said to Gilaflame as he tossed the meat to Gilaflame who ate it.

"Ostia no way go." Chavez said as he dismissed Gilaflame who disappeared in flames Chavez's gauntlet the changed into a black fingerless glove he then took the glove off and put it in his pocket he then began to walk back to the temple but he was unaware that he was being watched by figure wearing a black suite and had a blue and silver glove.

[Scene change]

Oij San and Rockex was making paper cranes while Ray was drawing in his sketchbook Ace and Anna were sitting on the couch playing cards.

Janet then came into the living room "It's almost bed time you four." Janet said to the four siblings.

"Okay mom." The four of them said Janet then came beside Ray to see what he was drawing "ooh what are we drawing tonight mister talent?" Janet asked as she looks down at Ray's drawing "ooh Ray scare monsters again how about superheroes or one of those change o bots things." Janet said Rockex chuckle a little at their mom antics.

"Change o bots mom?" Ray asked with some amusement in his voice "How about a video game it looks nice and violent." Janet asked as she held up two games "I'll take one." Ace said from his position on the couch.

Oij san tapped his hand on the table getting everyone's attention "A craning manna turtle won't come from an egg but only one will fly." Oij san said. "Of course grandpa that was wise right?" Ray asked/whispered to Rockex.

Rockex just nodded his head "Okay Raiden, Ace, Anna and Rockex pierce Okamoto floss, brush, and bed." Janet said "everyone went to go get ready for bed except Ray as he stayed to finish his drawing "Drawing to figure out what to call you roaring…Rumbling." Oij san then put a pape rhino that look like Rays drawing in front of him "Hey that look like my drawing." Ray said.

"This egg will hatch when it's ready but not in till it gets enough sleep now bed." Oij san told Ray. "Yes Oij san I'm going." Ray said as he went to get ready for bed but before he does he stops at the shrine and prays "Night dad." Ray said as he put his fingers on the picture of his dad.

[Scene change Friday]

The four siblings were in the car as Janet drove them to school "Sorry mom." Ray said. "I'm not mad at you Ray or the others but you guys have been missing the bus a lot lately want to talk about it?" Janet asked.

"Not really thanks." Rockex said as he turns his head to the window. "Those bullies again yes." Oij san asked "Grandpa." Anna said. "Is that true Guys?" Janet asked "It's no big deal." Ray said. "Your father used to avoid as well doesn't work you four must stand up for yourselves." Oij san said. Oij san." Janet said. "The trick is don't get hit got to bob and weave jab, jab Hard to hit moving target." Oij san said.

"So we will unpack more boxes and settle in we will be fine." Janet said as the car came to a stop in front of San Campion Middle school the four siblings got out "Have a great day." Janet said. Ray and Ace pulled up their hoods the four siblings made their way into the school.

A girl with ginger blond hair wearing a purple blue shirt and dark blue pants and on both arms she wore purple long sleeves and on her neck was a purple sweater and she had green eyes the girl was walking through the school's court yard.

"Dudes, Yo rock on." The girl said to a group of boys she was passing by then two stop in front of the girl "Hey." The two girls said in unison "Allison don't tell me you going to the leopard table again?" The blond girl asked Allie "You're welcome to." Allie said the two girls walked past her Allie made her to the table that Ray and the others were sitting.

"I bet it took hours to spin that web." Ray said looking at the spider with Gabe and Rockex while they were looking at the spider Ace and Anne were passing the time by playing cards while he wasn't looking Ray was pushed to the ground.

The boy wore tan shorts and a blue shirt and had blond hair in some style Ace and Anna stopped playing and saw the boy pushed their brother to the ground Rockex went to go help Ray up.

"What is that thing a spider hum not for long?" The boy said as he prepared to stomp on it but Allie stopped him by standing in front of him "Dude that is an innocent creature it has a right to live." Allie said to the boy "Back off Allison." The boy said to Allie.

Before anyone could do anything else Allie grabbed the spider and took off with it Ray was about to go after her but the boy punched Ray and sent him to the ground "I'm getting tired of this." Ray said as he got back up and to go catch up to Allie with Rockex, Ace, Anna and Gabe right behind him.

"This is so gross." Allie said to herself as she ran with the spider in her hands but before she could go any further the boy stopped her "What do you think you're doing it's just a dumb bug and your dumb to help it, it would probably bight then you really look like a leopard."

"Not my problem and fyi Carny everyone's watching you being mean to me." Allie said to Carny . Carny then turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"If he was smart he knows that the spider is not harmful." Anna said. "What was that?" Carny ask as he took a step forward to Anna "Leave my sister alone Carny." Ray said. "Or what half Japanese and Half white boy going to go ninja on me?" Carny asked.

"Wow Carny I thought you were just a loser but you are actually a racist half stupid half despicable halfwit." Allie said to Carny "its okay Allie I got this." Ray said before anything else can happen the principal walked up to the two boys.

"Is there a problem here boys?" The principal asked them "No sir I got no problem at all." Carny said as he and his friends walked away all the other students were still looking at Ray and the others.

"You okay?" Allie asked Ray "I'm fine besides we saved a life oh I forgot this is my brothers and sister meet Ace, Anna and Rockex." Ray said as he introduced his siblings to Allie "Nice to meet you all." Allie said "Same to you Allie." Anna said.

A few minutes later school was out and Ray Allie Gabe Rockex Ace and Anna got off the bus and started walking home "Sweet short day and its Friday things are looking up." Allie said as they continue walking but they stopped when three of Carny's friends blocked their path "That's it I've had enough." Ray said before Carny up behind him and knocked him down.

"You sure because I got a lot more for you." Carny said Rockex then tackle Carny to the ground before his friends could help him Anna and Ace jumped on them.

Rockex grabbed Carny by the shirt and punched him in the face then he head butted him Rockex tried to punch Carny in the face again but he dodged and struck Rockex right across his face Rockex brushed it off and kicked him in the stomach.

Anna and Ace were doing okay the boy Ace was fighting was that good and Ace was running circles around him the boy Anna was fighting was easy Anna got him in the stomach then in the face the fourth boy grabbed Ray and put him in a headlock Ray's sketchbook fell open on the ground Ray saw the picture he drew last night "Rumbling Terrasaur!" Ray shouted and then a portal open up and said creature step out of it everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the creature come out everyone took off Ray and the others ran to the nearby construction site to hide the Terrasaur was on their hills.

Chavez was sealing the portal the Terrasaur came out of he then saw Ray's sketchbook on the ground Ray and the others was hiding behind some bricks "Think we lost?" Ray asked they then heard stomping and the Terrasaur smashed right through the bricks and sent them flying "You had to ask didn't you." Anna said on the ground "Run." Ray said "Can't move feet." Allie said the Terrasaur then charged at Ray but he stopped and sniffed Ray.

Ray then put his hand on the Terrasaur's nose to pet it "Well that interesting but a problem." The figure said as he came out if his hiding spot the figure wore a black suite with a blue tie he had blond hair he had a blue gauntlet on his left hand "but I have the solution. The figure said as he raised his arm and the fingers on hi Gauntlet shot out and a blue portal was open the figure pulled back his arm and a blue long serpent with two tails came out "Now Rapids Lurker attack." The figure commanded the Rapids Lurker.

The lurker attacked the Terrasaur but the Terrasaur pushed it back by ramming it into a wall the lurker then wrapped itself around the Terrasaur and put its two tail tips on the Terrasaur head and shocked it the Terrasaur then tried to ram the Lurker of it but smashing it through things when the lurker let go off it the Terrasaur then stomped both feet into the ground and sent the lurker flying.

The Terrasaur started charging at the figure but he jumped out of the way The Lurker then wrapped itself around the Terrasaur and shocked it the Terrasaur then fell to the ground "Wait sir don't kill it I don't think it was going to hurt us." Ray said to the figure "Young man this beast is extremely dangerous but I have no intention of killing it." The figure said to Ray "Who are you?" Ray asked the figure "I could ask you the same question." The figure said to Ray.

A silver van pulled up by the Terrasaur a girl wearing purple pants and a long sleeve shirt step out she had silver hair and she had brown eyes two men followed her both wearing what look like greenish flight suits "Containment." The girl said "Come on Ray time to go." Allie said grabbing his arm and leaving with the others "Shall I eliminate the witnesses my lord?" the girl ask the figure "Alakshmi their children you might encourage them about the experience." The figure said to Alakshmi unaware to them Chavez was watching them from atop of a building.

[Scene change]

"Okay for real's what was all that." Allie asked "Who was that man and that wired fish creature?" Ace asked "Hello you drew that giant horn thing before we even saw it." Allie said to Ray "What you mean Rumbling Terra." Ray didn't get to finish because Allie stopped him by placing her hands over his mouth "That's it you said the name and it appeared I mean how did that happened how did you know its name?" Allie said "I just blurted it out." Ray said. "Okay so you were gone the last two years at wizard school and now you bring drawings to life in your sketchbook." Allie said

"Speaking of which where is your sketchbook?" Gabe asked "it must still be in the ally I have to go back." Ray said as he left out of Allie's room "We will come with you." Rockex said as he and the others got up to follow Ray. "I say we make a pack and don't talk about ever especially the monsters name." Allie said everyone nodded their heads.

Allie went to go open the door when she did Chavez was standing right there with Ray's sketchbook "Hello I am Hector Chavez may I asked which one of you drew the Rumbling." Chavez didn't get to finish his sentence because Allie stopped him "Don't say it." Allie said "It takes a lot more than just saying a name interesting pendant perhaps we can talk." Chavez said as he pulled out his own Pendant which was red.

"Ray that creature could have trampled you why didn't you run?" Chavez asked Ray. "I just felt he wasn't going to hurt me." Ray said to Chavez "I'm surprised it didn't." Chavez said.

Chavez then turned around to see Alakshmi outside with some kind of scorpion creature "She going to be trouble." Chavez said. "We called the police?" Allie asked "Try the army." Anna said "No one will get here in time do you have a back door?" Chavez asked before anyone could answer the scorpion busted through the window. "Not anymore." Gabe said. "This way." Allie said as she ran to some stairs once everyone was through Rockex slam the door and continues down the stairs the scorpion went to the door and started to tear through it on the other side "That girls was with that man what does she want with us?" Gabe asked.

"It seems I'm not the only one curios about you stand back." Chavez said as he activates his gauntlet "Gilaflame the Assaulter." Chavez said as he summon Gilaflame the scorpions broke through the door "Gilaflame invizerate." Chavez commanded Gilaflame the scorpion tried to attack Gilaflame but Gilaflame was to fast got behind the scorpion and sliced it with his blades the scorpion disappeared.

Alakshmi dodged Gilaflame's attack "Razorkinder puppet come." Alakshmi said as she summoned him Gilaflame was about to turn around but the second scorpion tackled Gilaflame.

A three foot tall creepy clown puppet with sharp claws for hands and a two mouth face came out of the portal "Invizerate him!" Alakshmi commanded "Gilaflame cover our escape." Chavez ordered Gilaflame.

Gilaflame then grabed Razorkinder and the scorpion and pinned them against the wall Chavez then open a portal "Time to go." Chavez said as he went through the portal with Rockex Ace Anna Ray Gabe and Allie right behind him.

Please review


End file.
